istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delgarath Militia Unsung Heroes
Information Carmichael needs you to prove yourself. Can you claim the technique resources from the strongest beasts in Istaria? Quest Text Carmichael tells you, 'Well met . The supplies have helped us in our efforts immensely. This is a hard duty we perform as you likely well know. This is a thankless job, but we do it because we love it and it is our duty as citizens of the Empire. I have quite a task for you if you feel up to it. I'm not sure I'm up to it and I've been praised by the rank and file, as the single greatest hero of the Empire second to Ryson Stormbringer. I am flattered but, I'm just here to do my job and protect my family. I'd like you to know about the man you'll be serving in the coming battles. Only then will I let you shoulder such a task.' Carmichael tells you, 'I've always been a military man for the sake of protecting what I care about. I don't care about promotions I just want what is best for my men and my Empire. Barring that my service record means nothing to me so long as I can do what I love; serve and protect what I love. My race is that of a scholar or magic wielder. I myself prefer the visceral joy of close combat and feeling my foes entrails rush over me after a well placed strike. I lead by example, unlike some in the Imperial Army. Alas, I digress. I'll not speak ill of my comrades or superiors. I am a man of honor . I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think you were capable. Will you help me? ' Carmichael tells you, 'Good to hear it. We're trying to make Delgarath a safe place for everyone. Miss Kattina runs the tavern to keep spirits high, Doc Tarrant keeps us healthy, and even the gnome, Bigglesnort...he's providing a service, at a price. The militia stands guard. Your part in this is no easy task. Therefore, I'll be testing your mettle. If you aren't capable of destroying some of the local indigenous beasts you'll be no match for the worst the Aegis has to pit against us. I'll need you to go on a killing spree. Are you prepared for what I might ask? ' Carmichael tells you, 'Time to get down to business. I have no magic to know if you are killing what i ask you to kill so I'll just have to ask for proof of kills. I'm certain you could buy these things, but that would be the way of the corrupt official in the Empire and those who gained rank by coin and cloak and dagger! I digress, such things are beneath me, my apologies. I'll need you to bring me the following. One purple necrofly wing, one indestructible fyakki chitin, one travertine golem fragment, one adamantium golem fragment, one thornwood treant knot, and one diamond golem chip.' (NPC dialouge is wrong) Carmichael tells you, 'I knew I was right about you. You're a hero. Though much like me, there will be no songs about you, no stories written in your honor, that's not our lot in life. We are the type who get things done. How many soldiers of the Empire are named in the story explaining the creation of the Empire? None. This may bother some, but not me. I'm just here to serve. What bothers me is the type to only do their duty for fame and glory. I hate politics you see. Which is why my men liken me to Stormbringer, the difference is even Stormbringer had a knack for getting people to listen. I prefer to think if I am such a great combatant; that i be likened to Ganesh Hulgrath. You remind me of people like me, the unsung heroes of a war. If you are prepared for a long hard battle and a potentially gruesome death you just tell me. Until then, get some rest soldier.' Steps # Collect a Baleful Necrofly Wing, a Stygian Scorpion Tail Stinger, a Travertine Golem Fragment, a Thornwood Treant Knot, and Murk Crab Shell. When you have all the items, return to Leftenant Carmichael. #* Baleful Necrofly are found at (30081/26134) #* Stygian Scorpion are found in Dralnok's Doom #* Travertine Golems are found at (29583/27294) #* Thornwood Treants are found at (28577/23947) #* Murk Crabs are found in Dralnok's Doom ponds. Rewards Category:Quests Category:Dralnok's Doom